Altering Fate and Future
by Silver.Doe.7
Summary: When in the Room of Requirements while the others are working, Sirius wishes for something fun, and gets the book "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". He, along with James, Remus, Lily, Alice and Frank must read this book and change the future.
1. Discovering the Mystery

**After reading some "past characters read books" fanfics, I decided to try my own.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would not be writing in this website. So obviously, I am not her, so please don't sue me. **

"I'm bored", whined Sirius Black, for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"We know Padfoot, we heard you the first time," James Potter repeated, from the corner of the room, where he was cuddling with his girlfriend, Lily Evans, while working on their Head Boy and Girl duties.

They were sitting in the Room Of Requirements, and seeing as it was Christmas break, so they decided it best to be in this particular room because it was so cozy and warm.

" I have an idea, Sirius, why don't you go do something productive that you've never done before. Like reading a book perhaps?" Alice Prewett, Lily's best friend, proposed.

" Why would I do something as useless as read a book? It does absolutely no good to the world!" responded Sirius, as though it was something extremely obvious.

" You amaze me, Padfoot, you really do," Remus said, finally looking up from his own book.

" It's Christmas break! How can you guys spend it working and reading? We should be outside having snowball fights and causing mayhem!" screamed Sirius, letting out all of his frustration.

" We did that the past three days. We just want to relax and hang out now," Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend, explained.

" Well, fine then. Be boring. I'm going to just sit here and frown," he declared. "Gosh, these people are so boring," Sirius murmured to himself, " I wish I had something fun to do."

Doing its job, the Room of Requirement did as it was asked, and granted Sirius with an object that is not only interesting and fun, but can also change the fate of these six teenagers' future.

A book landed in front of Sirius with a thud. He stared at it with a disappointed expression while thinking, " A book? Really? That's what I get when I ask for something fun? This room is loosing it touch."

Going against his nature, Sirius walked over and opened the book.

" Hey Prongs, mate! What's your dad's name?" he yelled across the room.

"John, why?" James answered, questioningly.

"And your grandpa?" Sirius asked.

"His name was Richard. Why do you suddenly have an interest in my ancestors?" questioned James.

" How about your uncles and cousins?"

"Ok, why do you want to know?" repeated James, frustrated.

"Well, I asked the room for something fun to do, and it gave me this book called 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. So I was wondering if this Harry was related to you," explained Sirius.

"I don't have any relatives named Harry, that I know of. Let me see the book," demanded James.

Sirius handed him the book, and James gasped.

" What is it, James?" asked Lily, concerned.

" The copyright of this book is in 2005. Is it just me, or is that almost thirty years from now?"

" Maybe this book is about your son! Or a nephew or grandchild or something," volunteered Alice.

" We can only find out if we start reading it. Who wants to start?" asked Frank.

" Here pass me the book. I'll read," Remus said, because like the bookworm he was, he never passed up an opportunity to read.

"Wait! We need to get food first!" shouted Sirius, as though getting food was a matter of life or death.

" Ok, chill, Padfoot. Me and you can go down to the kitchens to get some food," said James, "anyone want anything in particular?

Different shouts were heard, declaring what food was wanted, and James and Sirius went to get some food by the kitchens.

" We're going to read about the future. It's going to be lots of fun. Because we found a book from the future. La la la la la la," sang Sirius, skipping like the bubbly person he was.

" You know Padfoot, I think there might be something wrong with you," James said, jokingly.


	2. The Other Minister

**_Sorry it took so long! I have had a super busy week preparing for my Bat Mitzvah at the end of the month, so the next few updates might be a bit slow. Anyways I'd like to thank twilightgirl1590 and Meme's Stargate for reviewing. And now back to the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters, only their comments._**

" We're back!" shouted Sirius, walking over to sit next to Remus.

" And we've got food! Which I had to carry, while Sirius skipped over here," James said, putting all of the food on the table, and sitting in one of the beanbags nearest to Lily.

" Well in the rule book that the handsomest person carries nothing," Sirius responded, as though speaking to a child.

" What rule book?" questioned Lily.

" The one in his own head, obviously," Remus commented, " Now if you guys agree, I will start reading."

" Yeah, ok, whatever," muttered Sirius angrily.

"**The Other Minister"**, read Remus.

"Do they mean the Muggle Minister, or a foreign Minister?" James asked.

"Well a foreign minister seems more likely, but it's the future, so you never know," responded Frank.

**It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind. He was waiting for a call from the President of a far distant country, and between wondering when the wretched man would telephone, and trying to suppress unpleasant memories of what had been a very long, tiring, and difficult week, there was not much space in his head for anything else.**

"Ok, so seeing as he is expecting a phone call and not an owl, I'm assuming it's the Muggle Minister," analyzed Lily.

" That sounds about right," Alice said.

" But what I'd like to know is what this has to do with my son," mentioned James.

" When did we decide this was your son?" Frank questioned.

" Well if you look at the cover, that boy has my hair and looks a lot like me," explained James.

" He also has Lily's eyes," said Sirius, in a singsong voice.

" Stop it, Padfoot," James requested, blushing.

" Moving on…" Remus whispered, while continuing to read.

**The more he attempted to focus on the print on the page before him, the more clearly the Prime Minister could see the gloating face of one of his political opponents. This particular opponent had appeared on the news that very day, not only to enumerate all the terrible things that had happened in the last week (as though anyone needed reminding) but also to explain why each and every one of them was the government's fault.**

**The Prime Minister's pulse quickened at the very thought of these accusations, for they were neither fair nor true. How on earth was his government supposed to have stopped that bridge collapsing? It was outrageous for anybody to suggest that they were not spending enough on bridges. The bridge was fewer than ten years old, and the best experts were at a loss to explain why it had snapped cleanly in two, sending a dozen cars into the watery depths of the river below.**

" Oh my gosh," whispered Lily.

" Seems like Voldemort is still attacking, just like now," commented Frank.

" Yup, sounds familiar," said James, scowling.

**And how dare anyone suggest that it was lack of policemen that had resulted in those two very nasty and well-publicized murders? Or that the government should have somehow foreseen the freak hurricane in the West Country that had caused so much damage to both people and property? And was it his fault that one of his Junior Ministers, Herbert Chorley, had chosen this week to act so peculiarly that he was now going to be spending a lot more time with his family?**

"**A grim mood has gripped the country," the opponent had concluded, barely concealing his own broad grin.**

" Real mature…" whispered Lily.

**And unfortunately, this was perfectly true. The Prime Minister felt it himself; people really did seem more miserable than usual. Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July… It wasn't right, it wasn't normal…**

" Sounds like Dementors to me," said Sirius.

" Way to point out the absolutely obvious," remarked Alice.

" Well I'm sure people like you wouldn't have understood, otherwise," Sirius stated.

Alice did the only mature and smart thing she could think of. She stuck out her tongue at him.

**He turned over the second page of the memo, saw how much longer it went on, and gave it up as a bad job. Stretching his arms above his head he looked around his office mournfully. It was a handsome room, with a fine marble fireplace facing the long sash windows, firmly closed against the unseasonable chill. With a slight shiver, the Prime Minister got up and moved over to the window, looking out at the thin mist that was pressing itself against the glass. **

Sirius was 'snoring' with his head on Remus' shoulder.

" And then the monster came and ate everyone!" said Remus, in an effort to wake Sirius up.

Sirius got up and chanted, "There are no such things as monsters, there are no such things as monsters, there are no such things as monsters!"

" What is wrong with him?" asked Lily.

" Not many know this, but Sirius is actually deadly afraid of monsters," answered James, snickering.

" Way to ruin my macho image," Sirius said, calming down.

**It was then, as he stood with his back to the room, that he heard a soft cough behind him.**

" OH MY GOSH IT'S THE MONSTERS!" yelled Sirius.

" Padfoot! Relax! Monsters don't cough!" shouted Remus, trying to calm him down.

" They do if they're sick," Sirius murmured.

**He froze, nose to nose with his own scared-looking reflection in the dark glass. He knew that cough. He had heard it before. He turned very slowly to face the empty room.**

"**Hello?" he said, trying to sound braver than he felt.**

**For a brief moment he allowed himself the impossible hope that nobody would answer him. However, a voice responded at once, a crisp, decisive voice that sounded as though it were reading a prepared statement. It was coming — as the Prime Minister had known at the first cough — from the froglike little man wearing a long silver wig who was depicted in a small, dirty oil painting in the far corner of the room.**

" Wait, if this guys is a Muggle, why does he have a talking painting? I thought Muggle paintings stayed still," said Frank, in a questioning way.

" I'm not sure let's continue reading," suggested Lily.

"**To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Urgent we meet. Kindly respond immediately. Sincerely, Fudge."**

" Fudge? Wasn't that some idiot in Hufflepuff that graduated a few years ago?" James asked.

"Yeah! I wonder how he became Minister. He was so stupid he actually asked me what Dumbledore's last name was!" said Alice, chuckling.

Everybody laughed, while Sirius asked, completely serious (no pun intended), " So what was it?"

Everyone laughed even harder, and it took a while for everyone to calm down.

**The man in the painting looked inquiringly at the Prime Minister.**

"**Er," said the Prime Minister, "listen… It's not a very good time for me… I'm waiting for a telephone call, you see… from the President of —"**

"**That can be rearranged," said the portrait at once. The Prime Minister's heart sank. He had been afraid of that.**

"**But I really was rather hoping to speak —"**

"**We shall arrange for the President to forget to call. He will telephone tomorrow night instead," said the little man. "Kindly respond immediately to Mr. Fudge."**

"**I… oh… very well," said the Prime Minister weakly. "Yes, I'll see Fudge."**

**He hurried back to his desk, straightening his tie as he went. He had barely resumed his seat, and arranged his face into what he hoped was a relaxed and unfazed expression, when bright green flames burst into life in the empty grate beneath his marble mantelpiece. He watched, trying not to betray a flicker of surprise or alarm, as a portly man appeared within the flames, spinning as fast as a top. Seconds later, he had climbed out onto a rather fine antique rug, brushing ash from the sleeves of his long pin-striped cloak, a lime-green bowler hat in his hand.**

Alice and Lily wrinkled their noses in disgust at the man's choice of clothing.

James, noticing this asked, " What's so wrong about that clothes?"

Lily laughed and answered, " You wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing."

"**Ah… Prime Minister," said Cornelius Fudge, striding forward with his hand outstretched. "Good to see you again."**

**The Prime Minister could not honestly return this compliment, so said nothing at all.**

" Understandable" said Frank, chuckling, "he doesn't seem like a very good person."

**He was not remotely pleased to see Fudge, whose occasional appearances, apart from being downright alarming in themselves, generally meant that he was about to hear some very bad news. Furthermore, Fudge was looking distinctly careworn. He was thinner, balder, and grayer, and his face had a crumpled look. The Prime Minister had seen that kind of look in politicians before, and it never boded well.**

" Do you guys think he got fired?" Lily asked.

" Probably," answered Remus.

"**How can I help you?" he said, shaking Fudge's hand very briefly and gesturing toward the hardest of the chairs in front of the desk.**

"**Difficult to know where to begin," muttered Fudge, pulling up the chair, sitting down, and placing his green bowler upon his knees. **

" The beginning is usually recommended," remarked Sirius sarcastically.

"**What a week, what a week…"**

"**Had a bad one too, have you?" asked the Prime Minister stiffly, hoping to convey by this that he had quite enough on his plate already without any extra helpings from Fudge.**

"**Yes, of course," said Fudge, rubbing his eyes wearily and looking morosely at the Prime Minister. "I've been having the same week you have, Prime Minister. The Brockdale Bridge… the Bones and Vance murders… **

" Oh my goodness, I hope it's not Amelia," Alice said tearfully.

**not to mention the ruckus in the West Country…"**

"**You — er — your — I mean to say, some of your people were — were involved in those — those things, were they?"**

**Fudge fixed the Prime Minister with a rather stern look. "Of course they were," he said, "Surely you've realized what's going on?"**

"**I…" hesitated the Prime Minister.**

**It was precisely this sort of behavior that made him dislike Fudge's visits so much. He was, after all, the Prime Minister and did not appreciate being made to feel like an ignorant schoolboy. **

" Fudge probably does that because this Muggle is one of the few people that know less than him about something," Frank declared, smiling.

**But of course, it had been like this from his very first meeting with Fudge on his very first evening as Prime Minister. He remembered it as though it were yesterday and knew it would haunt him until his dying day.**

" Flashback…" James said, in a mysterious voice.

Lily looked at him and laughed.

**He had been standing alone in this very office, savoring the triumph that** **was his after so many years of dreaming and scheming, when he had heard a** **cough behind him, just like tonight, and turned to find that ugly little portrait** **talking to him, announcing that the Minister of Magic was about to arrive** **and introduce himself. Naturally, he had thought that the long campaign and the strain of the** **election had caused him to go mad. **

" Sorry dear, but that's not the case," Lily said, as though comforting a sad child.

" Umm, Lily? I'm pretty sure he can't here you," stated James.

"Hmph!" was all Lily said.

**He had been utterly terrified to find a** **portrait talking to him, though this had been nothing to how he felt when a** **self-proclaimed wizard had bounced out of the fireplace and shaken his** **hand. He had remained speechless throughout Fudge's kindly explanation** **that there were witches and wizards still living in secret all over the world** **and his reassurances that he was not to bother his head about them as the** **Ministry of Magic took responsibility for the whole Wizarding community** **and prevented the non-magical population from getting wind of them. It was,** **said Fudge, a difficult job that encompassed everything from regulations on** **responsible use of broomsticks to keeping the dragon population under** **control (the Prime Minister remembered clutching the desk for support at** **this point). Fudge had then patted the shoulder of the still-dumbstruck Prime** **Minister in a fatherly sort of way.**

" Wow, poor guy! I would be terrified if that happened to me!" Remus said.

"But you already know about magic, Moony," Sirius reminded him.

"Tha- yo- bu- nevermind, Padfoot," responded Remus, questioning Sirius' brain power.

**"Not to worry," he had said, "it's odds-on you'll never see me again. I'll** **only bother you if there's something really serious going on our end,** **something that's likely to affect the Muggles--the non-magical population, I** **should say. Otherwise, it's live and let live. And I must say, you're taking it a** **lot better than your predecessor. He tried to throw me out the window,** **thought I was a hoax planned by the opposition."**

**At this, the Prime Minister had found his voice at last. "You're--you're not** **a hoax, then?"**

**It had been his last, desperate hope.**

**"No," said Fudge gently. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. Look."**

**And he had turned the Prime Minister's teacup into a gerbil.**

" Oh my, poor guy! That must've been quite a scare!" Lily declared, " I was absolutely terrified when McGonagall came to my house and teach me about magic before Hogwarts. It was extremely exciting too," Lily said, her eyes distant, as though reliving a memory.

Remus looked at her and continued reading.

**But," said the Prime Minister breathlessly, watching his teacup chewing** **on the corner of his next speech, "but why--why has nobody told me--?"**

**"The Minister of Magic only reveals him--or herself to the Muggle Prime** **Minister of the day," said Fudge, poking his wand back inside his jacket.** **"We find it the best way to maintain secrecy."**

**"But then," bleated the Prime Minister, "why hasn't a former Prime** **Minister warned me--?"**

"Well most Muggles like to deny any form of magic, so I doubt they'd mention it to anybody," Alice commented.

**At this, Fudge had actually laughed.**

**"My dear Prime Minister, are you ever going to tell anybody?"**

**Still chortling, Fudge had thrown some powder into the fireplace, stepped** **into the emerald flames, and vanished with a whooshing sound. The Prime** **Minister had stood there, quite motionless, and realized that he would never,** **as long as he lived, dare mention this encounter to a living soul, for who in** **the wide world would believe him?**

" Absolutely no one," said Sirius, proudly, as though knowing an answer that no one else knew.

"Really? Well, silly us, we didn't figure that one out!" James replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" You guys aren't very smart are you?" was Sirius' answer, completely missing the sarcasm, or choosing to ignore it.

**The shock had taken a little while to wear off. For a time, he had tried to** **convince himself that Fudge had indeed been a hallucination brought on by** **lack of sleep during his grueling election campaign. In a vain attempt to rid** **himself of all reminders of this uncomfortable encounter, he had given the** **gerbil to his delighted niece and instructed his private secretary to take down** **the portrait of the ugly little man who had announced Fudge's arrival. To the** **Prime Minister's dismay, however, the portrait had proved impossible to** **remove. When several carpenters, a builder or two, an art historian, and the** **Chancellor of the Exchequer had all tried unsuccessfully to pry it from the** **wall, the Prime Minister had abandoned the attempt and simply resolved to** **hope that the thing remained motionless and silent for the rest of his term in** **office.**

" I don't think so, mate," murmured Frank.

**Occasionally he could have sworn he saw out of the corner of his eye** **the occupant of the painting yawning, or else scratching his nose; even, once** **or twice, simply walking out of his frame and leaving nothing but a stretch** **of muddy-brown canvas behind. However, he had trained himself not to look** **at the picture very much, and always to tell himself firmly that his eyes were** **playing tricks on him when anything like this happened.**

" You keep telling yourself that, I'm sure that'll make a difference," said Sirius sarcastically.

" Sirius, you have to understand, for people who were raised without knowing about magic, finding out that it exists is shocking and quite unbelievable," Lily explained.

**Then, three years ago, on a night very like tonight, the Prime Minister had been alone in his office when the portrait had once again announced the imminent arrival of Fudge, who had burst out of the fireplace, sopping wet and in a state of considerable panic. Before the Prime Minister could ask why he was dripping all over the Axminster, Fudge had started ranting about a prison the Prime Minister had never heard of, a man named "Serious" Black,**

Everyone was silent, with their mouths hanging open like gapin fish.

" Did he just say Sirius Black?" asked Sirius, fearfully.

" Well technically, he said 'serious' Black," answered Remus.

" You know what I meant!"

" But he was ranting about a prison, which is most likely Azkaban. What do Padfoot and Azkaban have anything to do with each other? And why would it be so urgent that he would have to alert the Muggle Prime Minister?" James questioned, worrying more and more by the minute.

" Well, sadly, the only answer I can think of is that Sirius himself was in Azkaban," Frank said, speaking slowly trying to keep James calm, but failing miserably.

" Why would I be in Azkaban?!?" shouted Sirius, his fear evident in his eyes and voice.

" I don't know, how about we continue reading?" Remus recommended.

Sirius grudgingly sat in his beanbag and calmed down.

**something that sounded like "Hogwarts," and a boy called Harry Potter, none of which made the remotest sense to the Prime Minister.**

"… **I've just come from Azkaban," Fudge had panted, tipping a large amount of water out of the rim of his bowler hat into his pocket. "Middle of the North Sea, you know, nasty flight… the Dementors are in uproar"— he shuddered — "they've never had a breakout before. **

" You broke OUT of Azkaban? Wow Paddy, that's amazing!" exclaimed James.

" Maybe, but it still doesn't explain why I was there in the first place," responded Sirius, still bummed about the recent news.

**Anyway, I had to come to you, Prime Minister. Black's a known Muggle killer and may be planning to rejoin You-Know-Who… **

" I AM NOT! I WOULD JOIN MOLDYWARTS IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" yelled Sirius.

**But of course, you don't even know who You-Know-Who is!" He had gazed hopelessly at the Prime Minister for a moment, then said, "Well, sit down, sit down, I'd better fill you in… Have a whiskey…" **

**The Prime Minister rather resented being told to sit down in his own office, let alone offered his own whiskey, but he sat nevertheless. **

" I can see why he doesn't like Fudge very much," murmured Alice.

**Fudge pulled out his wand, conjured two large glasses full of amber liquid out of thin air, pushed one of them into the Prime Minister's hand, and drew up a chair.**

**Fudge had talked for more than an hour. At one point, he had refused to say a certain name aloud and wrote it instead on a piece of parchment, which he had thrust into the Prime Minister's whiskey-free hand. **

" What a wimp! Just say the name it isn't that hard! Vol- de- mort! It's pretty easy," shouted James.

Everybody laughed.

" Yeah, Dumbledore says," Frank said.

" Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," everyone chanted, and then burst out laughing.

**When at last Fudge had stood up to leave, the Prime Minister had stood up too. **

"**So you think that…" He had squinted down at the name in his left hand. "Lord Vol —"**

"**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" snarled Fudge.**

"**I'm sorry… You think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still alive, then?"**

" Well obviously, he couldn't have died!" Sirius exclaimed.

"**Well, Dumbledore says he is," said Fudge, as he had fastened his pin-striped cloak under his chin, "but we've never found him. If you ask me, he's not dangerous unless he's got support, so it's Black we ought to be worrying about."**

" I'm pretty sure Moldywarts can be pretty damn dangerous by himself as well," Alice said.

" What I don't understand is why they doubt whether he is alive or not. Unless something happened that almost killed him or something," Remus thought out loud.

" I agree, but the only way we want figure it out is if we continue reading," suggested Lily.

**You'll put out that warning, then? Excellent. Well, I hope we don't see each other again, Prime Minister! Good night."**

**But they had seen each other again. Less than a year later a harassed-looking Fudge had appeared out of thin air in the cabinet room to inform the Prime Minister that there had been a spot of bother at the Kwidditch (or that was what it had sounded like) World Cup and that several Muggles had been "involved," but that the Prime Minister was not to worry, the fact that You-Know-Who's Mark had been seen again meant nothing; Fudge was sure it was an isolated incident, and the Muggle Liaison Office was dealing with all memory modifications as they spoke.**

" There were Rubbish Chewers at the World Cup? What a way to ruin the most exciting time of the year!" said James furiously.

" Rubbish Chewers?" Lily said, skeptically.

" It's my way of saying 'Death Eaters'," he responded.

" Wait a second, you think the World Cup is more exciting than your birthday or Christmas and everything?" asked Alice.

" Maybe, it's pretty hard to decide which one is the best," James said.

Everyone looked at him, questioning his priorities, except for Sirius who nodded in agreement.

"**Oh, and I almost forgot," Fudge had added. "We're importing three foreign dragons and a sphinx for the Triwizard Tournament, quite routine, but the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures tells me that it's down in the rule book that we have to notify you if we're bringing highly dangerous creatures into the country."**

" Ooh, exciting! But why would they be hosting the Triwizard Cup? It has beem banned for centuries because of its high death toll," James said.

"**I — what — dragons?" spluttered the Prime Minister.**

"**Yes, three," said Fudge. "And a sphinx. Well, good day to you."**

" Real considerate… Just tell him that you're brining these supposedly mythical creatures and the leave!" laughed Frank.

**The Prime Minister had hoped beyond hope that dragons and sphinxes would be the worst of it, but no. Less than two years later, Fudge had erupted out of the fire yet again, this time with the news that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban.**

"**A mass breakout?" repeated the Prime Minister hoarsely.**

"**No need to worry, no need to worry!" shouted Fudge, already with one foot in the flames. "We'll have them rounded up in no time — just thought you ought to know!"**

" Yet he takes hours to explain mine…" Sirius muttered to himself, angrily.

**And before the Prime Minister could shout, "Now, wait just one moment!" Fudge had vanished in a shower of green sparks.**

**Whatever the press and the opposition might say, the Prime Minister was not a foolish man. It had not escaped his notice that, despite Fudge's assurances at their first meeting, they were now seeing rather a lot of each other, nor that Fudge was becoming more flustered with each visit. Little though he liked to think about the Minister of Magic (or, as he always called Fudge in his head, the Other Minister),**

" So that's what the title was referring to, not the Muggle Minister, but the Minister of Magic," said Remus.

" Does it really matter?" Alice asked.

" No, I was merely making a point," Remus responded.

" And what was your point, oh Moony dear?" questioned Sirius.

" I'm not really sure"

**the Prime Minister could not help but fear that the next time Fudge appeared it would be with graver news still. The site, therefore, of Fudge stepping out of the fire once more, looking disheveled and fretful and sternly surprised that the Prime Minister did not know exactly why he was there, was about the worst thing that had happened in the course of this extremely gloomy week.**

" Well obviously he doesn't know what's going on, he's the Muggle Prime Minister!" said Lily, surprised at how idiotic fudge was."

"**How should I know what's going on in the — er — Wizarding community?" snapped the Prime Minister now. "I have a country to run and quite enough concerns at the moment without —"**

"**We have the same concerns," Fudge interrupted. "The Brockdale Bridge didn't wear out. That wasn't really a hurricane. Those murders were not the work of Muggles. And Herbert Chorley's family would be safer without him. We are currently making arrangements to have him transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The move should be affected tonight."**

"**What do you… I'm afraid I… What?" blustered the Prime Minister.**

" I can understand why he is so confused," Sirius said.

" Must be because you're confused most of the time," said Alice, cheekily.

" I am not!"

" Sure, you're not," Alice replied, sarcastically.

**Fudge took a great, deep breath and said, "Prime Minister, I am very sorry to have to tell you that he's back. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back."**

"**Back? When you say 'back'… he's alive? I mean —"**

" Wait, back?" James asked.

" So that's what happened! He must've disappeared for a few years, which caused everyone to wonder whether he was alive or not," Remus exclaimed.

" But Fudge said he didn't understand it, and that it was very complicated, and there's nothing complicated about that!" Lily said.

" Well, it's Fudge, everything is pretty complicated to him," declared James.

Everybody laughed, and continued reading.

**The Prime Minister groped in his memory for the details of that horrible conversation of three years previously, when Fudge had told him about the wizard who was feared above all others, the wizard who had committed a thousand terrible crimes before his mysterious disappearance fifteen years earlier.**

"**Yes, alive," said Fudge. "That is — I don't know — is a man alive if he can't be killed? I don't really understand it, and Dumbledore won't explain properly — but anyway, he's certainly got a body and is walking and talking and killing, so I suppose, for the purposes of our discussion, yes, he's alive."**

**The Prime Minister did not know what to say to this, but a persistent habit of wishing to appear well-informed on any subject that came up made him cast around for any details he could remember of their previous conversations.**

"**Is Serious Black with — er — He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"**

" **NO!" screamed Sirius.**

" **We know Padfoot! Calm down!" James yelled. **

"**Black? Black?" said Fudge distractedly, turning his bowler rapidly in his fingers. "Sirius Black, you mean? Merlin's beard, no. Black's dead. Turns out we were — er — mistaken about Black.**

**Complete silence.**

" **What?" asked James, shakily, " Sirius can't be dead! What is wrong with this future!?" **

" Yeah, a world without Sirius would be extremely boring and quiet," said Frank, trying to bring a bit of humor into the conversation, but wasn't very into it himself.

" Well it says they were mistaken! I'm not a murderer or a Rubbish Chewer!" Sirius said, joyfully.

" Yeah, there's that…" Remus murmured, not very happy about that."

Lily and Alice were crying into their boyfriends, while Frank, Remus, and James were trying not to.

" Well at least I hope I died a heroic death. Can we continue now?"

**He was innocent after all. And he wasn't in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named either. I mean," he added defensively, spinning the bowler hat still faster, "all the evidence pointed — we had more than fifty eyewitnesses — but anyway, as I say, he's dead. Murdered, as a matter of fact. On Ministry of Magic premises. There's going to be an inquiry, actually…"**

**To his great surprise, the Prime Minister felt a fleeting stab of pity for Fudge at this point.**

**It was, however, eclipsed almost immediately by a glow of smugness at the thought that, deficient though he himself might be in the area of materializing out of fireplaces, there had never been a murder in any of the government departments under his charge… Not yet, anyway…**

**While the Prime Minister surreptitiously touched the wood of his desk, Fudge continued, "But Blacks by-the-by now. The point is, we're at war, Prime Minister, and steps must be taken."**

"**At war?" repeated the Prime Minister nervously. "Surely that's a little bit of an overstatement?"**

"If it's anything like it's now, I don't think so," Alice said softly.

"**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has now been joined by those of his followers who broke out of Azkaban in January," said Fudge, speaking more and more rapidly and twirling his bowler so fast that it was a lime-green blur. "Since they have moved into the open, they have been wreaking havoc. The Brockdale Bridge — he did it, Prime Minister, he threatened a mass Muggle killing unless I stood aside for him and —"**

"**Good grief, so it's your fault those people were killed and I'm having to answer questions about rusted rigging and corroded expansion joints and I don't know what else!" said the Prime Minister furiously.**

"**My fault!" said Fudge, coloring up. "Are you saying you would have caved in to blackmail like that?"**

"**Maybe not," said the Prime Minister, standing up and striding about the room, "but I would have put all my efforts into catching the blackmailer before he committed any such atrocity!"**

"**Do you really think I wasn't already making every effort?" demanded Fudge heatedly. "Every Auror in the Ministry was — and is — trying to find him and round up his followers, but we happen to be talking about one of the most powerful wizards of all time, a wizard who has eluded capture for almost three decades!"**

"**So I suppose you're going to tell me he caused the hurricane in the West Country too?" said the Prime Minister, his temper rising with every pace he took. It was infuriating to discover the reason for all these terrible disasters and not to be able to tell the public, almost worse than it being the government's fault after all.**

" That must really suck," said Sirius, the only one who seemed unaffected by his death.

**The Prime Minister stopped in his tracks as though he had hit an invisible wall. "What involvement?"**

**Fudge grimaced. "He used giants last time, when he wanted to go for the grand effect," he said. "The Office of Misinformation has been working around the clock, we've had teams of Obliviators out trying to modify the memories of all the Muggles who saw what really happened, we've got most of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures running around Somerset, but we can't find the giant — it's been a disaster."**

"**You don't say!" said the Prime Minister furiously.**

"**I won't deny that morale is pretty low at the Ministry," said Fudge. "What with all that, and then losing Amelia Bones."**

"**Losing who?"**

"**Amelia Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have murdered her in person, because she was a very gifted witch and — and all the evidence was that she put up a real fight."**

**Fudge cleared his throat and, with an effort, it seemed, stopped spinning his bowler hat.**

"**But that murder was in the newspapers," said the Prime Minister, momentarily diverted from his anger. "Our newspapers. Amelia Bones… it just said she was a middle-aged woman who lived alone. It was a — a nasty killing, wasn't it? It's had rather a lot of publicity. The police are baffled, you see."**

**Fudge sighed. "Well, of course they are," he said. "Killed in a room that was locked from the inside, wasn't she? We, on the other hand, know exactly who did it, not that that gets us any further toward catching him. And then there was Emmeline Vance, maybe you didn't hear about that one —"**

"**Oh yes I did!" said the Prime Minister. "It happened just around the corner from here, as a matter of fact. The papers had a field day with it, 'breakdown of law and order in the Prime Minister's backyard — '"**

"**And as if all that wasn't enough," said Fudge, barely listening to the Prime Minister, "we've got Dementors swarming all over the place, attacking people left, right, and center…"**

" Damn, it's worse than now," James muttered.

**Once upon a happier time this sentence would have been unintelligible to the Prime Minister, but he was wiser now.**

"**I thought Dementors guard the prisoners in Azkaban," he said cautiously.**

"**They did," said Fudge wearily. "But not anymore. They've deserted the prison and joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I won't pretend that wasn't a blow."**

"**But," said the Prime Minister, with a sense of dawning horror, "didn't you tell me they're the creatures that drain hope and happiness out of people?"**

"**That's right. And they're breeding. That's what's causing all this mist."**

" Ewwwwww…." said Sirius.

" Ugh, baaaad mental pictures," James said, cringing.

**The Prime Minister sank, weak-kneed, into the nearest chair. The idea of invisible creatures swooping through the towns and countryside, spreading despair and hopelessness in his voters, made him feel quite faint.**

"**Now see here, Fudge — you've got to do something! It's your responsibility as Minister of Magic!"**

"**My dear Prime Minister, you can't honestly think I'm still Minister of Magic after all this? **

" Aww, poor guy…" Lily said.

**I was sacked three days ago! The whole Wizarding community has been screaming for my resignation for a fortnight. I've never known them so united in my whole term of office!" said Fudge, with a brave attempt at a smile.**

**The Prime Minister was momentarily lost for words. Despite his indignation at the position into which he had been placed, he still rather felt for the shrunken-looking man sitting opposite him.**

"**I'm very sorry," he said finally. "If there's anything I can do?"**

"**It's very kind of you, Prime Minister, but there is nothing. I was sent here tonight to bring you up to date on recent events and to introduce you to my successor. I rather thought he'd be here by now, but of course, he's very busy at the moment, with so much going on."**

**Fudge looked around at the portrait of the ugly little man wearing the long curly silver wig, who was digging in his ear with the point of a quill. Catching Fudge's eye, the portrait said, "He'll be here in a moment, he's just finishing a letter to Dumbledore."**

"**I wish him luck," said Fudge, sounding bitter for the first time. "I've been writing to Dumbledore twice a day for the past fortnight, but he won't budge. If he'd just been prepared to persuade the boy, I might still be…**

" Who's the boy?" questioned Alice.

" Probably Harry Potter," James said.

**Well, maybe Scrimgeour will have more success."**

" **Hmm Scrimegeour, wasn't he in Gryffindor?" asked James.**

" **Yeah, I think he graduated when in our first year, and is an auror now," answered Frank.**

" Well, I think he'll be better than Fudge, but not that good either," commented Remus.

**Fudge subsided into what was clearly an aggrieved silence, but it was broken almost immediately by the portrait, which suddenly spoke in its crisp, official voice.**

"**To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Requesting a meeting. Urgent. Kindly respond immediately. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic."**

"**Yes, yes, fine," said the Prime Minister distractedly, and he barely flinched as the flames in the grate turned emerald green again, rose up, and revealed a second spinning wizard in their heart, disgorging him moments later onto the antique rug.**

**Fudge got to his feet and, after a moment's hesitation, the Prime Minister did the same, watching the new arrival straighten up, dust down his long black robes, and look around.**

**The Prime Minister's first, foolish thought was that Rufus Scrimgeour looked rather like an old lion.**

" He does look like a lion!" Sirius shouted.

**There were streaks of gray in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp. There was an immediate impression of shrewdness and toughness; the Prime Minister thought he understood why the Wizarding community preferred Scrimgeour to Fudge as a leader in these dangerous times.**

"**How do you do?" said the Prime Minister politely, holding out his hand.**

**Scrimgeour grasped it briefly, his eyes scanning the room, then pulled out a wand from under his robes.**

" Not very polite, is he?" Lily asked, chuckling.

"**Fudge told you everything?" he asked, striding over to the door and tapping the keyhole with his wand. The Prime Minister heard the lock click.**

"**Er — yes," said the Prime Minister. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather that door remained unlocked."**

"**I'd rather not be interrupted," said Scrimgeour shortly, "or watched," he added, pointing his wand at the windows, so that the curtains swept across them.**

" Paranoid much?" said Alice.

"**Right, well, I'm a busy man, so let's get down lo business. First of all, we need to discuss your security."**

**The Prime Minister drew himself up to his fullest height and replied, "I am perfectly happy with the security I've already got, thank you very —"**

"**Well, we're not," Scrimgeour cut in. "It'll be a poor lookout for the Muggles if their Prime Minister gets put under the Imperius Curse. The new secretary in your outer office —"**

"**I'm not getting rid of Kingsley Shacklebolt, if that's what you're suggesting!" said the Prime Minister hotly.**

" Wasn't Kingsley also in Gryffindor?" asked Lily.

" Yeah, but I think he graduated a year before our first year," said Frank.

"**He's highly efficient, gets through twice the work the rest of them —"**

"**That's because he's a wizard," said Scrimgeour, without a flicker of a smile. "A highly trained Auror, who has been assigned to you for your protection."**

"**Now, wait a moment!" declared the Prime Minister. "You can't just put your people into my office, I decide who works for me —"**

"**I thought you were happy with Shacklebolt?" said Scrimgeour coldly.**

"**I am — that's to say, I was —"**

"**Then there's no problem, is there?" said Scrimgeour.**

"**I… well, as long as Shacklebolt's work continues to be… er… excellent," said the Prime Minister lamely, but Scrimgeour barely seemed to hear him.**

"**Now, about Herbert Chorley, your Junior Minister," he continued. "The one who has been entertaining the public by impersonating a duck."**

"**What about him?" asked the Prime Minister.**

"**He has clearly reacted to a poorly performed Imperius Curse," said Scrimgeour. "It's addled his brains, but he could still be dangerous."**

"**He's only quacking!" said the Prime Minister weakly. "Surely a bit of a rest… Maybe go easy on the drink…"**

" Somehow, I don't think it's that simple," said Alice.

"**A team of Healers from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries are examining him as we speak. So far he has attempted to strangle three of them," said Scrimgeour. "I think it best that we remove him from Muggle society for a while."**

"**I… well… He'll be all right, won't he?" said the Prime Minister anxiously.**

" Well at least he cared about the people who work for him, shows he is a good person," stated Lily.

**Scrimgeour merely shrugged, already moving back toward the fireplace.**

"**Well, that's really all I had to say. I will keep you posted of developments, Prime Minister — or, at least, I shall probably be too busy to come personally, in which case I shall send Fudge here. He has consented to stay on in an advisory capacity."**

**Fudge attempted to smile, but was unsuccessful; he merely looked as though he had a toothache. Scrimgeour was already rummaging in his pocket for the mysterious powder that turned the fire green. The Prime Minister gazed hopelessly at the pair of them for a moment, then the words he had fought to suppress all evening burst from him at last.**

"**But for heaven's sake — you're wizards! You can do magic! Surely you can sort out — well — anything!"**

" I wish it were that simple! The other side has magic too, you know!" Sirius exclaimed.

" No. He doesn't know. Because he's a Muggle. Get it, Padfoot?" asked James sarcastically.

**Scrimgeour turned slowly on the spot and exchanged an incredulous look with Fudge, who really did manage a smile this time as he said kindly, "The trouble is, the other side can do magic too, Prime Minister."**

**And with that, the two wizards stepped one after the other into the bright green fire and vanished.**

" And that's the end of the first chapter," said Remus.

" Well, that was an extremely boring chapter," declared Sirius, while yawning.

" It might've been a bit boring, but it was extremely informative," responded Alice.

" Yeah. We learned that Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and then escaped, and then killed, and then declared innocent," James said, bitterly.

" James, this book is from the future, so when we learn what happened to Sirius, we can prevent it from happening," Lily told him, soothing him.

" Isn't that a bit dangerous, though?" questioned Frank, " Changing the future?"

" Maybe so, but this book where sent to us for a reason-" said Remus.

" Yup, because I asked for it!" Sirius said, as though it was an obvious thing.

" Yes, and also because we must be meant to read it and alter the future," finished Remus.

" Well, I was thinking, I would love to meet this Harry Potter, he might be able to explain some things to us," Lily said.

" Maybe, but how about we wait a few chapters first," volunteered James.

" Yeah let's continue, who wants to read next?" asked Alice.

" I'll read!" offered Lily.


	3. Spinner's End

_**Guys, you don't understand how incredibly sorry I am to have waited 5 MONTHS to update! That's almost 1/2 a year! 1/20 of a decade! 1/200 of a century! (I think, I'm not really good at math) I literally wanna turn my head into an asparagus and stuff it up my a**! Nah, just kidding, that's nasty. But my Bat Mitzvah was in January, then my family stayed here in February (they live in Argentina), and then in March I was super busy, in April my cousin's dog got sick, and in May I went to New York for a few weeks. I know they're not good enough excuses but whatever, I will really try to update more often now. **_

_**Just a few questions, since this is my first ever fanfic: Should I bring Harry into the story? If so from what time period? Or should I bring another character? Please review and give me your opinion! Again, I'm so sorry! Now, back to the story! :)**_

"**Spinner's End**", Lily read, "Wait a second, I used to live near there!"

"I wonder why that would be the title of a chapter," Alice wondered.

"Well I guess we should keep reading to find out," Remus suggested.

**Many miles away the chilly mist that had pressed against the Prime Minister's windows drifted over a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. An immense chimney, relic of a disused mill, reared up, shadowy and ominous. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the black water and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that had slunk down the bank to nose hopefully at some old fish-and-chip wrappings in the tall grass.**

"Oooh, spooky," joked Sirius.

"It's about to be, just listen," Lily said

**But then, with a very faint pop, a slim, hooded figure appeared out of thin air on the edge of the river. The fox froze, wary eyes fixed upon this strange new phenomenon. The figure seemed to take its bearings for a few moments, then set off with light, quick strides, its long cloak rustling over the grass.**

**With a second and louder pop, another hooded figure materialized.**

"**Wait!"**

**The harsh cry startled the fox, now crouching almost flat in the undergrowth. It leapt from its hiding place and up the bank. There was a flash of green light, a yelp, and the fox fell back to the ground, dead.**

"Aww poor fox. Why would they just throw the killing curse like that?" Alice questioned.

"Because they are sick people that don't care about other human's or creature's lives," James answered.

**The second figure turned over the animal with its toe.**

"**Just a fox," said a woman's voice dismissively from under the hood. "I thought perhaps an Auror — Cissy, wait!"**

"Ugh, the bitch is there," Sirius spat.

"Who's the 'bitch'?" Lily asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was referring to his cousin, Bellatrix" Remus answered.

"What's so bad about Bellatrix? I mean, I know she's unpleasant, but I don't see why Sirius has so much disgust on his face" Frank wondered.

"You obviously haven't had confrontations with her. She's a vicious, skilled witch with absolutely no conscience," James said.

**But her quarry, who had paused and looked back at the flash of light, was already scrambling up the bank the fox had just fallen down.**

"**Cissy — Narcissa — listen to me —"**

**The second woman caught the first and seized her arm, but the other wrenched it away.**

"**Go back, Bella!"**

"**You must listen to me!"**

"**I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!"**

"Wow I've never heard Cissy talk to her in that way," Sirius commented.

**The woman named Narcissa gained the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow, cobbled street. The other woman, Bella, followed at once. Side by side they stood looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness.**

"**He lives here?" asked Bella in a voice of contempt. "Here? In this Muggle dunghill? We must be the first of our kind ever to set foot —"**

"Who's he?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but the only wizards that I know that ever lived there were the Snapes," Lily responded.

**But Narcissa was not listening; she had slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and was already hurrying across the road.**

"**Cissy, wait!"**

**Bella followed, her cloak streaming behind, and saw Narcissa darting through an alley between the houses into a second, almost identical street. Some of the streetlamps were broken; the two women were running between patches of light and deep darkness. The pursuer caught up with her prey just as she turned another corner, this time succeeding in catching hold of her arm and swinging her around so that they faced each other.**

"**Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him —"**

"**The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn't he?"**

"**The Dark Lord is… I believe… mistaken," Bella panted,**

"Woah, Bellatrix disagreeing with 'her lord'? That's a new one," said Sirius.

**and her eyes gleamed momentarily under her hood as she looked around to check that they were indeed alone. "In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's —"**

"Something is definitely going on for Bellatrix to 'betray her lord,'" Remus said.

"**Let go, Bella!" snarled Narcissa, and she drew a wand from beneath her cloak, holding it threateningly in the other's face. Bella merely laughed.**

"Damn, something is really up," James agreed.

"**Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't —"**

"**There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" Narcissa breathed, a note of hysteria in her voice, and as she brought down the wand like a knife, there was another flash of light. Bella let go of her sister's arm as though burned.**

"**Narcissa!"**

**But Narcissa had rushed ahead. Rubbing her hand, her pursuer followed again, keeping her distance now, as they moved deeper into the deserted labyrinth of brick houses. At last, Narcissa hurried up a street named Spinner's End, over which the towering mill chimney seemed to hover like a giant admonitory finger. Her footsteps echoed on the cobbles as she passed boarded and broken windows, until she reached the very last house, where a dim light glimmered through the curtains in a downstairs room.**

"I wonder who's house that is," Lily murmured to herself.

**She had knocked on the door before Bella, cursing under her breath, had caught up. Together they stood waiting, panting slightly, breathing in the smell of the dirty river that was carried to them on the night breeze. After a few seconds, they heard movement behind the door and it opened a crack. A sliver of a man could be seen looking out at them, a man with long black hair parted in curtains around a sallow face and black eyes.**

"Hmm, that description sounds slightly familiar," Sirius said, sending a look at James, who understood immediately.

Lily, understanding what they were implying, said " Don't you even imply that Severus is a Death Eater-"

"Rubbish Chewer," Sirius coughed.

"Rubbish Chewer then," Lily said exasperated.

**Narcissa threw back her hood. She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness; the long blonde hair streaming down her back gave her the look of a drowned person.**

"**Narcissa!" said the man, opening the door a little wider, so that the light fell upon her and her sister too. "What a pleasant surprise!**

"**Severus," she said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."**

"Damn," Alice said.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you Severus! How could you ruin your life like that? You're not a Death Eater!" Lily exclaimed, close to tears.

"**But of course."**

**He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Her still-hooded sister followed without invitation.**

"**Snape," she said curtly as she passed him.**

"**Bellatrix," he replied, his thin mouth curling into a slightly mocking smile as he closed the door with a snap behind them.**

"Seems he hasn't changed much," James stated with a grimace.

"He probably hasn't showered much either," Sirius added.

Remus, James, and Frank all laughed, however, Lily didn't seem very amused.

**They had stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.**

**Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa. She threw off her cloak, cast it aside, and sat down, staring at her white and trembling hands clasped in her lap. Bellatrix lowered her hood more slowly. Dark as her sister was fair, with heavily lidded eyes and a strong jaw, she did not take her gaze from Snape as she moved to stand behind Narcissa.**

"**So, what can I do for you?" Snape asked, settling himself in the armchair opposite the two sisters.**

"**We… we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly.**

"**Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?"**

No one spoke for about thirty seconds or so.

"Did he just say Wormtail!" James questioned, absolutely furious.

"I'm going to murder him! How dare he become a Rubbish Chewer?" Sirius screamed, just as furious.

"Maybe he's being held captive there," Remus proposed, always the peacemaker.

"Somehow I don't think so," said Frank, crushing Remus' little fantasy.

"Let's just continue reading, maybe Remus is right," Lily suggested.

**He pointed his wand at the wall of books behind him and with a bang, a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase upon which a small man stood frozen.**

"**As you have clearly realized, Wormtail, we have guests," said Snape lazily.**

**The man crept, hunchbacked, down the last few steps and moved into the room. He had small, watery eyes, a pointed nose, and wore an unpleasant simper. His left hand was caressing his right, which looked as though it was encased in a bright silver glove.**

Sirius looked ready to kill, while James and Remus were more depressed than anything.

"**Narcissa!" he said, in a squeaky voice. "And Bellatrix! How charming —"**

"Don't you dare tell me he isn't a Rubbish Chewer! Anyone who says 'charming' when meeting Bellatrix is either a Rubbish Chewer or crazy, and since all Rubbish Chewers are crazy, I think we can agree that Peter is a Rubbish Chewer!" Sirius yelled, speaking nonsense to cover the pain he felt at this betrayal.

"I can't believe it," Lily whispered.

"I'm not gonna pretend like he was one of my closest friends, but he always seemed like an OK guy, what would make him change sides?" Frank wondered.

"I'm sure he didn't actually want to betray all of his friends and family. Maybe he just didn't want to die," Alice suggested. "It's and extremely stupid and cowardly thing to do, but Peter was never the brightest of bravest."

"I just can't believe he would betray us like that," James said, sounding much older than he was.

"It's just sad to think that in the past two chapters we have lost two best friends, and who knows what happened to the rest of them," Remus said.

"Let's just continue reading, I wanna get my mind off of this," Lily said.

"**Wormtail will get us drinks, if you'd like them," said Snape. "And then he will return to his bedroom."**

**Wormtail winced as though Snape had thrown something at him.**

"**I am not your servant!" he squeaked, avoiding Snape's eye.**

"**Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me."**

"At the moment, I'm not sure which one I hate more," Sirius said.

"**To assist, yes — but not to make you drinks and — and clean your house!"**

"**I had no idea, Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments," said Snape silkily. "This can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord —"**

"**I can speak to him myself if I want to!"**

"**Of course you can," said Snape, sneering. "But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do."**

**Wormtail hesitated for a moment, looking as though he might argue, but then turned and headed through a second hidden door. They heard banging and a clinking of glasses. Within seconds he was back, bearing a dusty bottle and three glasses upon a tray. He dropped these on the rickety table and scurried from their presence, slamming the book-covered door behind him.**

**Snape poured out three glasses of bloodred wine and handed two of them to the sisters. Narcissa murmured a word of thanks, whilst Bellatrix said nothing, but continued to glower at Snape. This did not seem to discompose him; on the contrary, he looked rather amused.**

"I gotta hand it to him, Snape is one of the few people on this planet that wouldn't piss their pants from Bellatrix's stare. I mean, that bitch is crazy!" Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked well enough and cause Lily, Alice, and Frank to laugh and James and Remus cracked a smile.

"**The Dark Lord," he said, raising his glass and draining it.**

"Ugh, how Death Eater like," Alice grumbled.

**The sisters copied him. Snape refilled their glasses. As Narcissa took her second drink she said in a rush, "Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me —"**

**Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wand again at the concealed staircase door. There was a loud bang and a squeal, followed by the sound of Wormtail scurrying back up the stairs.**

"He's always been pretty predictable," Remus said.

"**My apologies," said Snape. "He has lately taken to listening at doors, I don't know what he means by it… You were saying, Narcissa?"**

**She took a great, shuddering breath and started again.**

"**Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but —"**

"**Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"**

"Seems like the Banshee isn't too fond of dear Snivellous," Sirius pointed out.

"We discovered this quite sometime ago, and I would prefer if you didn't call him Snivellous," Lily said, slightly annoyed.

'"**Present company'?" repeated Snape sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"**

"**That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!"**

**Narcissa let out a noise that might have been a dry sob and covered her face with her hands. Snape set his glass down upon the table and sat back again, his hands upon the arms of his chair, smiling into Bellatrix's glowering face.**

"**Narcissa, I think we ought to hear what Bellatrix is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Bellatrix," said Snape. "Why is it that you do not trust me?"**

"Well that's probably the only thing 'the Banshee', as Sirius calls her, has ever been right about," James said.

**"A hundred reasons!" she said loudly, striding out from behind the sofa to slam her glass upon the table. "Where to start! Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Philosopher's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? And why, Snape, is Harry Potter still alive, when you have had him at your mercy for five years?"**

"Well, that's a whole bunch of information, just from that one paragraph," Frank stated.

"Let's see. There's the fact that Voldemort vanished and fell, and that Snape is in 'Dumbledore's pocket'," Alice reported.

"There's also the Philosopher Stone and some sort of prophecy Voldemort wanted," Remus said.

"And most importantly, why is Voldemort trying so hard to kill this Harry Potter?" Lily finished.

"Wow, all I got from that entire paragraph was that Bellatrix was too stupid to know where to begin," Sirius said.

"That's because your IQ is smaller than the beanbag I'm sitting on," said James.

"Give him a little more credit!" Alice exclaimed, surprising everyone, "It's probably as low as my shoe's!"

"That's the Alice I know and love, smart-arse and annoying," Sirius retorted.

"At least I'm smarter than the average doorbell," Alice responded.

"Before this turns into one of those idiotic fights you two always have, can we please continue?" Lily asked.

**She paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the color high in her cheeks. Behind her, Narcissa sat motionless, her face still hidden in her hands.**

**Snape smiled.**

**"Before I answer you — oh yes, Bellatrix, I am going to answer! You can carry my words back to the others who whisper behind my back, and carry false tales of my treachery to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked me each and every one of those questions? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, I would be sitting here talking to you?"**

**She hesitated.**

"**I know he believes you, but…"**

"**You think he is mistaken? Or that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?"**

Sirius had an uncontrollable coughing fit at that moment.

After around ten seconds, James asked, "Bloody Hell mate! What happened?"

"Sorry, it's just that, I'm allergic to bullshit," was Sirius' answer.

This caused the teenagers to laugh for about two minutes straight before they could go back to reading.

**Bellatrix said nothing, but looked, for the first time, a little discomfited. Snape did not press the point. He picked up his drink again, sipped it, and continued, "You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"**

**She nodded almost imperceptibly and then opened her mouth, but Snape forestalled her.**

"**You ask why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley, the Carrows, Greyback, Lucius"— he inclined his head slightly to Narcissa — "and many others did not attempt to find him. I believed him finished. I am not proud of it, I was wrong, but there it is… If he had not forgiven we who lost faith at that time, he would have very few followers left."**

"**He'd have me!" said Bellatrix passionately. "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!"**

"Yeah, because I'm sure that really helped your 'Dark Lord'," Alice said, sarcastically.

"**Yes, indeed, most admirable," said Snape in a bored voice. "Of course, you weren't a lot of use to him in prison, but the gesture was undoubtedly fine —"**

"Ha! You just agreed with Snape!" Sirius laughed.

"Technically, he agreed with me since I said it first. And he might be evil and dark, but he's not dumb," Alice retorted.

"**Gesture!" she shrieked; in her fury she looked slightly mad. "While I endured the dementors, you remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!"**

"**Not quite," said Snape calmly. "He wouldn't give me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, you know. Seemed to think it might, ah, bring about a relapse… tempt me into my old ways."**

"It's not old ways if he never let them go," James mumbled.

"**This was your sacrifice for the Dark Lord, not to teach your favorite subject?" she jeered. "Why did you stay there all that time, Snape? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believed dead?"**

"**Hardly," said Snape, "although the Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post: I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a rather more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is…"**

"**But you stayed —"**

**"Yes, Bellatrix, I stayed," said Snape, betraying a hint of impatience for the first time. "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban. They were rounding up the Death Eaters, you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain that I stayed, so I do not see why you do.**

"It is a good question though. Since when does Bellatrix go against her precious lord?" Remus questioned.

"Clearly she feels really strong about this suspicion," Frank responded.

"Maybe this is foreshadowing that Severus is actually on Dumbledore's side! I for one don't think Severus would do such an idiotic thing and join the Death Eaters," Lily said.

"Yeah right. The day Snape turns out to be a good guy is the day the Malfoy family becomes poor," Sirius chuckled.

"Fine then, I bet you a galleon that Severus is on the Light Side," Lily replied, confidently.

"You're on!" said Sirius.

"**I think you next wanted to know," he pressed on, a little more loudly, for Bellatrix showed every sign of interrupting, "why I stood between the Dark Lord and the Philosopher's Stone. That is easily answered. He did not know whether he could trust me. He thought, like you, that I had turned from faithful Death Eater to Dumbledore's stooge. He was in a pitiable condition, very weak, sharing the body of a mediocre wizard. He did not dare reveal himself to a former ally if that ally might turn him over to Dumbledore or the Ministry. I deeply regret that he did not trust me. He would have returned to power three years sooner. As it was, I saw only greedy and unworthy Quirrell attempting to steal the stone and, I admit, I did all I could to thwart him."**

**Bellatrix's mouth twisted as though she had taken an unpleasant dose of medicine.**

"If she did, I hope if was poisonous," Sirius mumbled.

"If only, that would surely make the world a much more peaceful place," James chuckled.

"**But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn —"**

"**Correct. I returned two hours later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders."**

"**On Dumbledore's —?" she began, in tones of outrage.**

"This whole conversation would go by much quicker if she stopped interrupting and let Snape say his goddamn story!" Alice exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"**Think!" said Snape, impatient again. "Think! By waiting two hours, just two hours, I ensured that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! Consider, Bellatrix: The Dark Mark had been growing stronger for months. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, to plan my next move, to escape like Karkaroff, didn't I? The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."**

"**But what use have you been?" sneered Bellatrix. "What useful information have we had from you?"**

"**My information has been conveyed directly to the Dark Lord," said Snape. "If he chooses not to share it with you —"**

"Ha, I'm sure that hit a nerve," Frank laughed.

"I swear, Bella is like in love with Moldyshorts, it's pretty disturbing," said Sirius.

"**He shares everything with me!" said Bellatrix, firing up at once. "He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful —"**

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't share everything with anyone, and I'm positive he doesn't like his followers as much as she thinks," James said.

"**Does he?" said Snape, his voice delicately inflected to suggest his disbelief. "Does he still, after the fiasco at the Ministry?"**

"I really want to know what happened before these two meeting occurred. It's making me extremely curious!" Remus said.

"Maybe we should invite Harry over here, I wonder if we can do that…" Lily pondered.

"Well we brought this book from the future, I'm sure we can bring a person," commented Alice.

"I think we should wait a chapter or two before inviting anyone here," James suggested.

"**That was not my fault!" said Bellatrix, flushing. "The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious — if Lucius hadn't —"**

"**Don't you dare — don't you dare blame my husband!" said Narcissa, in a low and deadly voice, looking up at her sister.**

"Wow, I forgot she was there," Sirius said.

"**There is no point apportioning blame," said Snape smoothly. "What is done, is done."**

"**But not by you!" said Bellatrix furiously. "No, you were once again absent while the rest of us ran dangers, were you not, Snape?"**

"**My orders were to remain behind," said Snape. "Perhaps you disagree with the Dark Lord, perhaps you think that Dumbledore would not have noticed if I had joined forces with the Death Eaters to fight the Order of the Phoenix? And — forgive me — you speak of dangers… you were facing six teenagers, were you not?"**

"**They were joined, as you very well know, by half of the Order before long!" snarled Bellatrix. "And, while we are on the subject of the Order, you still claim you cannot reveal the whereabouts of their headquarters, don't you?"**

"**I am not the Secret-Keeper; I cannot speak the name of the place. You understand how the enchantment works, I think? The Dark Lord is satisfied with the information I have passed him on the Order. It led, as perhaps you have guessed, to the recent capture and murder of Emmeline Vance, and it certainly helped dispose of Sirius Black, though I give you full credit for finishing him off."**

"So it was Bella," Sirius muttered to himself, "I can't say I'm surprised. She's been wanting to finish me off for quite some time now. She says I'm a 'disgrace' to the family."

"You have a pretty messed up family, don't you?" Frank asked.

"You can't imagine," James answered for him.

**He inclined his head and toasted her. Her expression did not soften.**

"**You are avoiding my last question, Snape. Harry Potter. You could have killed him at any point in the past five years. You have not done it. Why?"**

"**Have you discussed this matter with the Dark Lord?" asked Snape.**

"**He… lately, we… I am asking you, Snape!"**

"He got her there!" Lily laughed.

"**If I had murdered Harry Potter, the Dark Lord could not have used his blood to regenerate, making him invincible —"**

"**You claim you foresaw his use of the boy!" she jeered.**

"**I do not claim it; I had no idea of his plans; I have already confessed that I thought the Dark Lord dead. I am merely trying to explain why the Dark Lord is not sorry that Potter survived, at least until a year ago…"**

"**But why did you keep him alive?"**

**"Have you not understood me? It was only Dumbledore's protection that was keeping me out of Azkaban! Do you disagree that murdering his favorite student might have turned him against me? But there was more to it than that. I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about him, rumors that he himself was a great Dark wizard, which was how he had survived the Dark Lord's attack. Indeed, many of the Dark Lords old followers thought Potter might be a standard around which we could all rally once more. I was curious, I admit it, and not at all inclined to murder him the moment he set foot in the castle.**

"**Of course, it became apparent to me very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was his father before him. I have done my utmost to have him thrown out of Hogwarts, where I believe he scarcely belongs, but kill him, or allow him to be killed in front of me? I would have been a fool to risk it with Dumbledore close at hand."**

"I think he just insulted me and my son about ten times each in that small paragraph," James said, quite comically.

"You're not gonna call him a slimy git?" asked Lily.

"No, do you want me to? Because I will," James asked her.

"It's ok, I was just surprised."

"**And through all this we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" asked Bellatrix. "He has no idea of your true allegiance, he trusts you implicitly still?"**

"**I have played my part well," said Snape. "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: He has to believe the best of people. I spun him a tale of deepest remorse when I joined his staff, fresh from my Death Eater days, and he embraced me with open arms — though, as I say, never allowing me nearer the Dark Arts than he could help. Dumbledore has been a great wizard — oh yes, he has," (for Bellatrix had made a scathing noise), "the Dark Lord acknowledges it. I am pleased to say, however, that Dumbledore is growing old. The duel with the Dark Lord last month shook him. He has since sustained a serious injury because his reactions are slower than they once were. But through all these years, he has never stopped trusting Severus Snape, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord."**

**Bellatrix still looked unhappy, though she appeared unsure how best to attack Snape next. Taking advantage of her silence, Snape turned to her sister.**

"**Now… you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"**

"Finally, we get to find out why they are there," Alice said.

**Narcissa looked up at him, her face eloquent with despair.**

"**Yes, Severus. I — I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and…"**

**She closed her eyes and two large tears seeped from beneath her eyelids.**

"**The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed. "He wishes none to know of the plan. It is… very secret. But —"**

"**If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Snape at once. "The Dark Lord's word is law."**

**Narcissa gasped as though he had doused her with cold water. Bellatrix looked satisfied for the first time since she had entered the house.**

"**There!" she said triumphantly to her sister. "Even Snape says so: You were told not to talk, so hold your silence!"**

**But Snape had gotten to his feet and strode to the small window, peered through the curtains at the deserted street, then closed them again with a jerk. He turned around to face Narcissa, frowning.**

"**It so happens that I know of the plan," he said in a low voice. "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."**

"**I thought you must know about it!" said Narcissa, breathing more freely. "He trusts you so, Severus…"**

"**You know about the plan?" said Bellatrix, her fleeting expression of satisfaction replaced by a look of outrage. "You know?"**

"**Certainly," said Snape. "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."**

"**Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son… my only son…"**

"Well that explains her worry. A mother's love for her son is infinite, no matter how evil the mother," Lily said knowingly.

"**Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix indifferently. "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: I can see he isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect —"**

**Narcissa began to cry in earnest, gazing beseechingly all the while at Snape.**

"**That's because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!"**

**Snape said nothing. He looked away from the sight of her tears as though they were indecent, but he could not pretend not to hear her.**

"**That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it?" she persisted. "To punish Lucius?"**

"Most likely, yes," Sirius answered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Alice said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," Sirius retorted.

"What are you guys, four? Let's just continue," Remus said, exasperated.

"**If Draco succeeds," said Snape, still looking away from her, "he will be honored above all others."**

"**But he won't succeed!" sobbed Narcissa. "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself —?"**

**Bellatrix gasped; Narcissa seemed to lose her nerve.**

"**I only meant… that nobody has yet succeeded… Severus… please… You are, you have always been, Draco's favorite teacher… You are Lucius's old friend… I beg you… You are the Dark Lord's favorite, his most trusted advisor… Will you speak to him, persuade him —?"**

"**The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," said Snape flatly. "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargain. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry indeed."**

"**Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge!" choked Narcissa. "He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!"**

**When Snape said nothing, Narcissa seemed to lose what little self-restraint she still possessed. Standing up, she staggered to Snape and seized the front of his robes. Her face close to his, her tears falling onto his chest, she gasped, "You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us -"**

**Snape caught hold of her wrists and removed her clutching hands. Looking down into her tearstained face, he said slowly, "He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined that Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely event that Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as spy."**

"**In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!"**

"Of course not! Do they actually think he cares about his followers?" James asked, surprised they could be so dumb.

"Well clearly they do because if not they might not have joined," Lily said.

"**The Dark Lord is very angry," repeated Snape quietly. "He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily."**

**She crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor.**

"**My only son… my only son…"**

"She might be a Death Eater, but you have to feel bad for her," Alice said.

"Yeah I guess, I mean, Cissy was always the nicer one of the two. I think, had she not been influenced by her family, she wouldn't have become a Rubbish Chewer," said Sirius.

"**You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"**

"And that is why we are all thankful psychos like her don't reproduce," Frank said, with a hint of humor and disgust in his voice.

"I think the world has more than enough with one Bellatrix, imagine other little crazy Bellatrixes running around," said Remus.

**Narcissa gave a little scream of despair and clutched at her long blonde hair. Snape stooped, seized her by the arms, lifted her up, and steered her back onto the sofa. He then poured her more wine and forced the glass into her hand.**

"I think she's losing it," James stated.

"**Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this. Listen to me."**

**She quieted a little; slopping wine down herself, she took a shaky sip.**

"**It might be possible… for me to help Draco."**

**She sat up, her face paper-white, her eyes huge.**

"**Severus — oh, Severus — you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"**

"**I can try."**

**She flung away her glass; it skidded across the table as she slid off the sofa into a kneeling position at Snape's feet, seized his hand in both of hers, and pressed her lips to it.**

Sirius looked slightly disgusted by this act, and James tried not to look repulsed.

"**If you are there to protect him… Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"**

"Woah there, that is some serious commitment," Frank commented.

"She is clearly desperate," Alice said.

"**The Unbreakable Vow?"**

**Snape's expression was blank, unreadable. Bellatrix, however, let out a cackle of triumphant laughter.**

"**Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, he'll try, I'm sure… The usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action… oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"**

**Snape did not look at Bellatrix. His black eyes were fixed upon Narcissa's tear-filled blue ones as she continued to clutch his hand.**

"**Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."**

**Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite Narcissa. Beneath Bellatrix's astonished gaze, they grasped right hands.**

"**You will need your wand, Bellatrix," said Snape coldly.**

**She drew it, still looking astonished.**

"He sure surprised her," Lily said.

"**And you will need to move a little closer," he said.**

**She stepped forward so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.**

**Narcissa spoke.**

"**Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"**

"**I will," said Snape.**

"It's like a wedding, but deadly," Sirius said.

**A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.**

"**And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"**

"**I will," said Snape.**

**A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.**

"**And, should it prove necessary… if it seems Draco will fail…" whispered Narcissa (Snape's hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away), "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"**

**There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.**

"**I will," said Snape.**

**Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake.**

"And that's the end of the second chapter," Lily said.

"Well, I think I'll read next," Alice volunteered.

"I hope Harry is in this chapter, or else I will be highly disappointed," James said.

"We better continue with the next chapter if we want to find out," Alice said, and took the book from Lily's hands.


End file.
